Earl Stackhouse
| Status=* | Born=*1920s (presumably) | Death=2009 | DeathEp= | Place=*Bon Temps, Louisiana | Species=*Halfling | Powers=*Telepathy | Family=*Niall Brigant - Ancestor *John William Stackhouse - Ancestor (deceased) *Jonas Stackhouse - Ancestor (deceased) *Adele Stackhouse - Wife (deceased) *Francis Stackhouse - Brother (deceased) *Michelle Stackhouse - Daughter-in-law (deceased) *Corbett Stackhouse - Son (deceased) *Linda Stackhouse - Daughter (deceased) *Sookie Stackhouse - Granddaughter *Unnamed Grandson-in-law *Unborn Great-Grandchild (Sookie's Child) *Jason Stackhouse - Grandson *Brigette Stackhouse - Granddaughter-in-law *3 Unnamed Great-Granddaughters (Jason's Children) *Hadley Hale - Granddaughter *Hunter Savoy - Great-grandson |Actor=*Gary Cole |Gender = * }} Francis Earl Stackhouse (1920s - 2009) was a human/fairy hybrid with telepathic abilities. He lived in Bon Temps, where he married Adele Hale. They had a son, Corbett, whose daughter Sookie also had telepathic abilities, and a daughter, Linda, whose grandson Hunter inherited telepathy as well. Adele acknowledged that Earl had strange abilities, crediting him for saving the life of his brother Francis at one occasion, due to Earl knowing things he shouldn't have. Earl is not present in the Charlaine Harris novels and appears to be a replacement for the characters of Mitchell Stackhouse (Adele's human husband) and Fintan (Adele's half-fairy lover) from Harris novels. Biography Background In the first season, Adele (Gran) mentions to her granddaughter Sookie that Earl once saved the life of his traumatized brother Francis by coming in time just as Francis was about to hang himself. Adele tries to relate to Sookie's difficulties with her telepathy by telling her "your grandfather always used to know things". It goes unexplained, but shortly after Sookie turned five years old, Earl disappeared into the Fairy Realm, leaving his beloved ones to believe he was dead. Season 4 As Sookie enters the Fairy Realm after being taken there by her fairy godmother Claudine Crane, she encounters her grandfather Earl as he is eating the "light fruit". She is astonished and excited to meet him after he had been gone for over twenty years. Earl tells Sookie he believed he was only away for a couple of hours, leading Sookie to conclude time works differently in the Fairy Realm. The two have a conversation, in which Sookie lies to Earl about the death of his wife Adele (she says it was peaceful, whereas Adele was stabbed to death by Rene Lenier). Sookie must soon conclude the fairies are harvesting humans with fairy descent and forcefully keeping them in the Realm, so as to prevent any more possible contact with vampires. Sookie and Earl try to escape the Realm by running away from Queen Mab, who was offering everyone the light fruit (the light fruit is later revealed to prevent anyone who ate it from leaving the Realm without dying). Sookie and Earl successfully travel through a portal, back into the human world, but Earl cannot survive there since he ate the light fruit. Sookie brings him to the grave of his late wife, Adele. Earl gives Sookie his locket and has her promise to give it to his grandson, her brother Jason. He then dies by dissolving into dust, leaving Sookie in tears over the death of yet another family member. Image Gallery Earl13.png|Sookie as a young girl with Earl. 3x09_-article_in_sookie's_scrapbook.jpg||Article about Earl Stackhouse. True wiki.jpg|Earl realizing how long he was really in Fae Appearance Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Telepaths Category:Fairies Category:Season 4 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Quote Needed Category:Humans Category:Halflings Category:Royalty Category:Stackhouse Family